Beverage dispensing machines, whether alcoholic or non-alcoholic, are quite old in the art.
Typically, a beverage mix in liquid form is placed in a blender pitcher (referred to in the art as a "jar") together with ice cubes and, thereafter, the mix and the ice are blended and the finished drink (or drinks) are poured into suitable glasses for enjoyment by the respective customers.
Beverage dispensing machines, wherein the crushed or shaved ice is available directly on the machine, are also known.
The amounts of beverage mix and the ice (as well as the alcohol, if desired) are usually "eyeballed" by the bartender--resulting in spillage or waste--and there is no convenient way to control the portion (or portions) of the mix being dispensed, nor the amount of shaved ice delivered to the blender.
In an effort to alleviate these prior art disadvantages, the aforementioned '691 patent disclosed an initial prototype of an improved beverage dispensing machine, wherein a series of respective receptacles was provided in the machine, each receptacle containing a different mix; and wherein the level of the mix remaining in each receptacle could be viewed through a transparent cap. Additionally, the cumulative total of all of the drinks dispensed was registered on a counter. A plurality of momentary push buttons was provided to select a particular drink mix, and a separate plurality of push buttons was provided for the number of servings desired.
None of these push buttons was in registry with the respective drink mix, however, nor was precise portion control readily facilitated.
Additionally, the prior art machines intended for commercial establishments delivered the shaved ice, then started the blender motor, delivered the drink mix, and finally blended the beverage. This is unsatisfactory for a number of reasons, especially since the ice could freeze up prematurely and thus interfere with the quality and enjoyment of the mixed drinks.